


Mozaika

by Filigranka



Category: Piętro wyżej (1937) | Neighbors (1937)
Genre: Community: polskie_fandomy, Gen, Humor, Polski | Polish, ci co nie widzieli - na Tubę marsz, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, ostrzeżenie dla lewicy: Polska przedstawiona jako tolerancyjna, paringi wyobrażone, wspomnienie możliwości przyszłego paringu, wzmianka o możliwości męsko-męskiego seksu, wzmiankowany crossdressing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historyjeczki, które mogłyby dziać się w Warszawie po akcji filmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mozaika

**Author's Note:**

> Gwiazdkowe, dla mojej siostry.
> 
> Piętro wyżej to cudowna polska komedia*. Przedwojenna. Z Bodo i Grossówną. Klasyk. Na Tubę marsz, kto nie widział.
> 
> *A przy tym pełna smaczków dla wytrawnych fandomowych łowców podtekstów. Otagowalibyśmy ją dzisiaj pięknie. Z crossdressingiem włącznie.
> 
> A to są okruchy, które mogłyby dziać się po filmie. Pojedyncze scenki, wyrwane z kontekstu. I nie myślmy o Niemcach, którzy niedługo ich wszystkich zamordują.

 

I

 

  
       Audycja południowa, poświęcona sensacyjkom stołecznym, prowadzi: Henryk Pączek.  
       Po Warszawie zaczęła krążyć plotka, jedna z tych dziwnych, tajemniczych miejskich opowieści: o szaleńcu-upiorze, którzy przybywał do domów panien na wydaniu z bukietem róż – krwistoczerwonych róż! – próbując się im oświadczyć. Wzrok ma posępny, lecz dziwnym ogniem rozpalony, twarz bladą jak zjawa, dłonie drżące. Jąka się, sam nie wie właściwie, o kogo pyta. Po tym go poznać można. Biada tej, która dla żartu, ze współczucia czy desperacji, zgodzi się zostać jego żoną! Porywa ją zaraz, wbrew protestom rodziny, wychodzą – i wszelki ślad po nieszczęsnej ginie! Powiadają, że to duch odrzuconego kochanka, który, popełniwszy samobójstwo po tym, jak ukochanego jego za innego wyszła, nie może znaleźć zbawienia, szuka więc pomsty na całym kobiecym rodzie.

 

 

II

 

  
      Koło południa, kiedy Hipolita Pączka z ćwiczenia koncertów fletowych Vivaldiego wyrwał dzwonek do drzwi – ostry, natarczywy, kilkukrotnie powtórzony (tylko to rozwydrzone pokolenie tak dzwoniło!) – mężczyzna otwierał je z rezygnacją. Ujrzawszy na progu dwie modnie ubrane panienki, całkiem podekscytowane, przyciskające do piersi eleganckie bruliony, aż westchnął. Łowczynie autografów. Dawniej by je zbył, od zaręczyn Lodzi próbował wszakże utrzymywać miłe, kulturalne kontakty z... Henrykiem.  
      — Panienki pomyliły piętra. Pan Henryk Pączek, spiker radiowy, mieszka wyżej, o tam — wskazał im dłonią. — Ja mam na imię Hipolit.  
      Dziewczęta przecząco pokręciły głowami, po czym dodały unisono:  
      — Ależ skądże! Żadna pomyłka! My właśnie do pana! Pan jest teraz najsłynniejszym muzykiem w całej Warszawie!

 

III

 

 

      Wśród swych rozlicznych zalet Kulki Kulkiewicza, złotego młodzieńca, nie było, niestety, cnoty dyskrecji.  
      — Pederastia? To moja specjalność! — zawołał teraz.  
      Zdaniem rozmawiającego z nim Hipolita Pączka co najmniej forte.  
      — Nie, no, ja, tak tylko, nic pewnego — jął się tłumaczyć starszy mężczyzna. — Pomyślałem po prostu, że skoro ja kawaler, a do żadnej mnie tak nie ciągnęło, jak do Henryka... to znaczy, tfu, jak do Henryka przebranego za kobietę! W każdym razie, że to, ten-tego-teges, może, chodzą teraz słuchy o tych nowych... sposobach... Że może bym spróbował? To w końcu Warszawa, nie Londyn ani nie Berlin, nie zamkną mnie za to, rodzina mnie nie wyklnie...  
     — Niech pan się nie martwi, ja to panu wszystko załatwię — stwierdził Kulka — to nawet panu się w karierze przyda, teraz, jak pan na poważnie w muzyczne interesy wchodzi. Całą artystyczną warszawę pan pozna, do Jarka do lasu sobie pan pojeździ, dobrze to panu na zdrowie zrobi — tu zamilkł, zamyślony, po czym dodał: — A ja bym tak? Nie nadał się? Za pół kamieniczki, a? Albo za jaki kapitalik?  
     Hipolit zamrugał, wstrząśnięty.  
     — To pan... pan też tak woli?  
     Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
     — Ja i tak woleć mogę, jak jest interes.


End file.
